Responsibility
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: Spoilers: GREATEST HITS - Charlie/Claire; Charlie doesn't want to get mixed up in the mess of Claire's life.


**Title::..**Responsibility  
**Spoilers::..**_Greatest Hits_  
**Rating::..**PG for mild drug references  
**Genre::..**Fluff  
**Characters::..**Charlie and Claire  
**Pairing::..**CC  
**Author's Note::..**_Lost_ fic 103. Looking back over the development of Charlie as a character from season one through to [sniffle] season three. From washed-up junkie rock-star to family man, Charlie sure did cram a lot into those three months he spent on the island. And that's why we love him. So here's a little fic for him.  
**Summary::..**_Even if Charlie could get to the pregnant lady he didn't think he would go across the beach to help her. That ridiculously large, baby bump pushing through the front of her dirty top meant only one thing – responsibility_. Charlie doesn't want to get mixed up in the mess of Claire's life.

* * *

Charlie saw the pregnant woman amongst the burning debris. All he could do was stare. This couldn't be real. Her pain wasn't real; she was an actress on a television show. A really good actress. But an actress nonetheless. He was watching all of this happen on a TV, but the drugs were making it seem incredibly real. He couldn't help her. The pieces of wreckage on fire near him would not burn him. He would not be harmed by this vision. Although it may change his ideas of taking a plane so quickly out of Australia. Everything was so loud. All of the screaming was beginning to throb in his earlobes. Why couldn't he find the volume button to tune some of this down?

Even if Charlie could get to the pregnant lady he didn't think he would go across the beach to help her. That ridiculously large, baby bump pushing through the front of her dirty top meant only one thing – responsibility. That baby preparing to bust forth from her body was none of his business and he didn't need to dirty his hands with it. He had enough problems of his own without having to worry about a lady with a baby. His responsibility was his band. Her responsibility was her bastard child. He was not interested in any kind of trade.

He turned away from the screaming woman. Maybe if he located the remote he could change the channel to something less stressful.

* * *

"You don't scare me." Charlie said and this put a smile on the pregnant chick's pretty face.

Claire had said exactly what he had thought the first time he had seen her through that drug-haze on the beach. She was a ticking bomb of responsibility. But he found he didn't mind this too terribly. Not anymore. Claire's beautiful face and warm personality had drawn him in.

Claire didn't deserve to suffer. But nobody else seemed to realize this. Charlie liked being around Claire, she made him feel better about himself. There was something honourable about taking care of a pregnant girl. It was a selfless act. He felt he was improving as a person. He was a good person on this island. He wasn't sure how he would react if the baby were born on the island, but for now he was a decent guy.

* * *

"Get him back Charlie, get Aaron back." Claire sobbed.

Charlie didn't know anything about Aaron's father. But he knew how he felt about Aaron. The father wasn't here and right now Claire needed someone to step into the role. Charlie was more than happy to run after Aaron. He shouldn't have left Claire alone in the first place. He couldn't wait around while Sayid went to get Aaron. Charlie had to do this for Claire.

* * *

There was no question in Charlie's mind of whether to go down to the Looking Glass or not. He had to go there to fix the jammer because he had to get Aaron and Claire off of this island. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't try and Aaron grew up on this island. They needed to go home and have a normal life. They could not stay here, not while he had something to do about it.

Knowing that it was a suicide mission did not waver his determination. In fact it may have spurred him on slightly. He needed to get them off the island but he wasn't sure of the idea of him leaving with them. Sure, he was a good father and a decent guy on the island. But off the island he was a drug-addict and a failed rock star. Claire wouldn't want him then. This island was the only place where he was good enough for her.

If he died trying to get them off the island then he could die a hero. As long as he could get them off of the island. "While I'm gone, don't worry about me, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed and he put his lips to hers, knowing she was worth it.

**The End.**


End file.
